unplanned affection
by swaggaswiggaaswooaswig
Summary: Poppy rejects Kevin's advances, so Kevin needs to settle for someone else instead. JimmixKevin


Jimmi had no idea why he had let Kevin talk him in to this.

When Kevin first told him about the evening he had planned for them both, Jimmi had pictured a pub and a night of drinking and talking to one of his closest friends.

Jimmi had been wrong.

Kevin had taken him to a night club.

Really, how had he expected to end up anywhere else?

'Look at _her'_ Kevin said, glancing towards a petite brunette woman making her way to the bar

'Kevin, do we really need to do this? Why can't we spend a night out at a pub or something?'

'Come on! How much fun would that be?' he paused 'Think. Here we can have a fun time and pick up a girl, its win win for us!' Kevin declared 'Now, feel free to sit there all night, but I'm going to go talk to that girl over there' he said, getting up and making his way over to the brunette woman he had previously spotted at the bar

'Oi, get me something non-alcoholic, would you?' Jimmi shouted, briefly wondering if Kevin could hear him over the loud music and chatter of the club. Luckily for him Kevin apparently did, as he turned around and nodded in his direction

Jimmi was parched, but he doubted he'd be getting his drink anytime soon.

Surprisingly though, he did.

Kevin wandered back holding his and Jimmi's drink, looking visibly distraught

'Another failed conquest?' Jimmi asked, laughing as Kevin handed him his drink, finally

'I think I'm just a bit too much for her' Kevin joked

'Good for her then'

The two continued to talk for about half an hour, until Jimmi decided it was getting rather late and they both had work in the morning

Jimmi was about half way to the car park when he felt Kevin begin to lean on him

'What are you doing? Jimmi asked, had Kevin really had that much to drink? Crap, he was going to need to drive him home.

'Do you think I'm attractive?' Kevin randomly asked, staring towards Jimmi with big brown eyes

Jimmi stared at Kevin blankly for a few seconds in surprise

'uhm...what?' Jimmi said, surprised

Was his unusually confident and obnoxious friend an insecure drunk?

'You know...' Kevin drawled out, swaying slightly, making Jimmi hold onto him tighter so his friend could stay steady

'You're going to have a killer hang over tomorrow' Jimmi noted, shaking his head 'Look, I'm going to need to drive you back, you've had way too much to drink' he said, unlocking his car and guiding Kevin into the front seat 'Did you drive here?' Jimmi asked, Kevin shook his head, staring blankly at Jimmi

'Good' Jimmi sighed, shutting the car door and making his way to the driver's seat

Somehow they'd arrived at Kevin's apartment building with little problems, when Jimmi had decided it would be best to take Kevin up to his flat, after all, Kevin was stumbling everywhere and he wasn't sure he could make it there unscathed. Luckily though, Kevin still knew the way to his flat in his drunken state and made his way there still stumbling slightly, with Jimmi by his side.

Jimmi hadn't planned on actually going into the flat, but when Kevin grabbed his wrist, he followed the other man inside with a questioning look

'Now I know you're alrigh-' Jimmi began awkwardly, before Kevin placed his lips on his

Initially, Jimmi tried to push him away, but as Kevin placed an arm around his shoulders, he found his will leaving him, he felt his lips begin to move in union with Kevin's and desperately pulled his colleague as close as he could, they kissed one another desperately, both overcome with a sudden wave of passion, Kevin moaned into the kiss and Jimmi began to remove the others shirt urgently, as the two began to make their way into Kevin's bedroom, almost falling onto the bed in their arousal

Soon enough, the two were unclothed and Jimmi was on top of Kevin, the two kissing fiercely, with all passion that they had felt working together at the mill health centre

'Please' Kevin whispered, a look of desperation and longing on his face 'fuck me, Jimmi, fuck me now'

Jimmi kissed his colleague again, and then obliged eagerly, penetrating Kevin and fucking him with a ferocity he never knew he was capable of possessing, Kevin tried to stifle a scream as Jimmi began thrusting into him, again and again

'Oh god' he whimpered, enthusiastically bringing his hips up to meet the thrusts

'Harder, please, harder' Kevin begged, clinging to his lover as he was fucked with even more determination

The two kissed again, with the same amount of passion and eagerness as before as Jimmi climaxed into Kevin

'Oh, yes' Kevin whispered breathlessly as he felt Jimmi's seed inside of him

They clutched onto each other blissfully afterwards, falling asleep soundly by the others side.

A/N:

Let me just clarify: this is a** joke**

lmao, I literally took the time out of my day to write this wtf

But yeah I was writing this ages ago and just came back to it today, we need to spice up the world of bbc doctors tbh

Its sad kevins gone though, let us all remember him with this beautiful piece of fiction


End file.
